


J2 Reverse Bang Art Post #2 - The Roommate

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, J2 Reverse Bang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA





	J2 Reverse Bang Art Post #2 - The Roommate

Summary:  
  
  
  
  
Author: [sunriserose1023](https://www.livejournal.com/update.bml#)  
Fic links: AO3 / LiveJournal (coming soon)


End file.
